


I love you more than...

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gallavich, Gallavich fluff equals love, I might have a thing for pillow talks, I think?, M/M, Sweet, Well - Freeform, cos I'm bored, domestic stuff, it tries to be, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves Mickey more than most things, which makes Mickey feel all gooey inside, but doesn't want to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more than...

**Author's Note:**

> Felt compelled to write this after watching little britain usa. That's about it. BYE  
> Not my native language excuse typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

It was one of those after sex bliss things, laying in bed, waiting for breath to get even. Not looking each other, eyes fixed on the ceiling, shoulders gently brushing against each other. Huffing out deep breaths.

Ian turned to lay on his side, facing his boyfriend, taking his hand and placing a kiss on his tattooed knuckles. Green eyes wide open, tracing every light and shadow on Mickeys face.

“I love you more than morning coffee.” He said

All he got out of his lover was a wry chuckle.

“I love you more than lazy weekends watching Van Damme movies.” He continued.

There was a coy smile on his loved ones face, much as he tried to hide it, but for Ian it was clear as day. Despite the tough guy-act, Mickey loved Ians little confessions.

“Stop it.” Mickey said gently, clearly indicating the polar opposite with his tone of voice.

“I love you more than summer night swims.”

Mickey hummed in agreement, but still said: “Seriously Ian, I’m sleepy.”

“I love you more than sex.” Ian smirked, knowing that would force Mickey to react.

And it did work, Mickey turned to look at Ian with eyebrows high, a grin on his face.

“That’s a fucking lie, and you know it.”

“No it’s not.” The innocent faking Ian replied.

“Bullshit.” Came the reply, narrowed sleepy blue eyes fixed so hardly on the green ones, making his statement more valid.

Ian nod, and let out a giggle.

“Well, more than sex in general, but not as much as I _love_ sex with you.”

“Damn right, you’ve better love this ass, cos you’re stuck with it.” Mickey said with a cocky smile, turning to lie on his back again.

Ian chuckled, wiggling his nose a bit.

“I love you more than chocolate chip cookies.”

“And I fucking hate you, go to sleep.” Mickey said, turning the bedside lamp off, and darkness fell into their bedroom, the only light in the room was headlight flashes, when curtains let some light in when a car passed by.

“No you don’t.” Ian said, and Mickey could hear him smiling.

In the darkness Ian’s hand searched for the top of Mickey’s head, when he found it, he pressed himself closer to Mickey, placing a lingering kiss to his temple.

“Night Mick.”

Mickey shifted to face Ian, wrapping his limbs around him, burying his head on the crook of Ian’s neck.

“Night fucktard.”

Ian smiled against his forehead.

Just as Ian was falling asleep he heard Mickey whispering.

“I love you more than snicker bars.”

 

 

 


End file.
